


Blind Date

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, First Date, M/M, Misunderstandings, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: 'I was set up for a blind date, but she never showed. Oh well, I’ll go talk to/hang out with that hot guy sitting alone at his table (not realizing that said guy was actually the blind date in question).'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

The warmth as Dean entered the restaurant was welcoming. He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up a little before taking off his coat. He couldn’t suppress a smile as he took in the place. Jess had been right about that at least; this was definitely his kind of place. Not too cheap, yet not too fancy. The room was tastefully decorated with warm shades of red and brown, and the waiters and waitresses looked like actual people, not penguins.

Despite the hospitable environment, Dean’s nerves were suddenly creeping up on him again; blind dates were by no means Dean’s area of expertise. Why had he allowed his brother’s fiancée to talk him into this again? Oh yeah, because he was nearly thirty and feeling miserable because he was still single, all by his lonesome self. He could do this, piece of cake. Jess meant well, he had to trust that she knew what she was doing.

He glanced around the restaurant again, looking for someone who was sitting alone. Although the place was packed, nowhere did Dean spot a possible date. Then again, he was a bit on the early side. He should’ve pushed Jess for more hints as to what his date looked like, that would’ve been a hell of a lot easier. But Jess liked to play games sometimes, and she’d been all mysterious when she’d said that she knew someone from work whom she was a thousand percent sure would be Dean’s perfect match.

With a sigh, Dean eyed the small bar at the back of the restaurant. He would get a drink and wait there, it would at least look less awkward than sitting and waiting at one of the still empty tables, especially in case his date decided to bail on him.

A friendly bartender offered to pour Dean a drink as soon as he took place on one of the bar stools, and Dean gratefully ordered a whiskey. If nothing else, it would take off the edge, and maybe reign in the nerves a little.

He tried to imagine what type of person Jess would think was ‘his perfect match’. She was a nurse, so if she was setting Dean up with one of her co-workers, Dean automatically pictured a girl similar to Jess. Maybe dark hair instead of blonde, because it was common knowledge that Dean had a thing for dark hair and blue eyes. Or maybe it was that Jo girl that Jess had hinted him about a while ago, but all Dean knew about her was that she was blonde, which wasn’t much to go on. _‘I’m not giving any hints, you will know your date the moment you see them, it’s going to be fireworks’,_ Jess had knowingly said.

 _Right._ In theory that sounded very promising, but right now it wasn’t very convenient not knowing who to look for. Dean took a large sip of liquid courage, lost in his thoughts until he noticed from the corner of his eye how someone else sat down at the bar. When he turned his head to politely greet the newcomer, at the same time keeping in the back of his mind that this could be his date, he was met by a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes that knocked the breath right out of him.

Briefly paralyzed, Dean failed to utter the polite greeting that he’d had in mind. But the eyes didn’t belong to a female, they belonged to _a male_. Not his date then, but a sight that Dean could appreciate all the same.

“Ehm, hi there…” Dean said lamely before downing some more whiskey.

“Hello.” The stranger replied, a wide, genuine gummy smile stretching his pretty pink lips. “Are you waiting for someone?”

Dean coughed awkwardly to clear his throat before truthfully answering the question. “Yeah, I am… Not sure if she’s gonna show though.”

Blue Eyes frowned a little, but otherwise didn’t respond.

“So what about you? You waiting for someone?” Dean asked, somehow eager to make conversation, even if talking to random strangers wasn’t usually his thing.

The question pulled another small smile and a nod from the guy. “I am, but I’m not sure if the person I’m waiting for will show up either.”

 _Awesome_. It was probably the whiskey, but Dean couldn’t let the opportunity slide to talk to Blue Eyes for a little longer. He finished his drink, then waved at the bartender.

“Another one for me, and something for my friend here, please.” He said. “Might as well wait together, if you’re cool with it.” He added, directing the words at Blue Eyes this time.

“Of course, I don’t mind at all.” Blue Eyes was quick to agree. “I’ll have the same.” He told the bartender as he gestured at Dean’s empty glass.

“I’m Dean, by the way.” Dean felt that some actual introductions were way overdue.

“Castiel.” The guy said in return, offering Dean a hand to shake. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean.”

 _Castiel._ Such an unusual name, but Dean found that it suited his newly made acquaintance. The instant Dean put his hand in Castiel’s, his fingertips tingled, an unfamiliar feeling making his heart jump, leaving him breathless for the second time that night.

At this point, Dean was silently hoping for his date to _not_ show up.

~

“-until one day I came home to find Gabriel having an orgy in our shared living room, and that was the day I decided to get my own apartment instead of sharing one with my brother.”

Dean laughed at the rather hilarious story that Castiel had just now told him in that typical dry manner that Dean was already growing used to. Castiel was quietly laughing too, shaking his head.

“I love my brother like you’ve told me you love yours, but sometimes siblings can really get on your last nerves.”

Dean could only agree, and he smirked. “Tell me about it, the stuff you have to put up with, huh?”

Slightly buzzed after his third drink, Dean had no clue if it was Castiel’s presence or the alcohol that made his cheeks burn, but he suspected it was a little bit of both. Castiel had taken off his suit jacket at some point, only leaving a blue dress shirt and a loosened tie. He was _gorgeous_ , no other word was good enough to describe him. They’d been chatting nonstop until Dean had lost track of time, but now that he checked his watch, he realized they’d been here for over an hour. Dean’s stomach chose that moment to make an embarrassing growling noise.

Castiel raised an eyebrow but then smiled sympathetically, and Dean’s embarrassment was gone at once. They shared a long look, until Castiel broke the silence.

“Look, Dean… I don’t think my date is going to show up, and it would appear that the lady you’re waiting for isn’t going to be here either. If you want, we could get something to eat?”

And hell yeah, Dean _wanted_. Actually, Dean wanted a lot more from Castiel than simply grabbing a bite together. Dean wanted to know what it would feel like to run his fingers through that already ruffled hair. He wanted to know how Castiel’s lips would feel on his. Wanted to know what it sounded like when Castiel moaned into his mouth…

All of those thoughts both scared and excited Dean. Sure, he’d known for years now that he was attracted to the occasional guy, but it had never been like _this_. None of them had been Cas. None of them had given him actual butterflies the way Castiel did.

Dean decided to go with his gut feeling for once. Which is why he shyly replied with a clear “Yes,  _please_.”

~

Like before, talking to Cas was easy as breathing. More stories were traded between sips of wine and bites of quality food, and Dean loved every second of it. This was _good,_ surely much better than whatever awkward blind date that originally had been planned for him. This was  _pleasant_ , comfortable, and even though this wasn’t technically a date, Dean was _in love_.

But as much as he loved to listen to Castiel’s stories, for now Dean was dreamily staring into the eyes that put the summer skies to shame. He was no longer paying attention to his food, to his drink, or to the words spoken. He was simply gazing at Cas, counting the shallow dimples that made an appearance whenever Castiel smiled.

“Dean?” Castiel sounded urgent all of the sudden. “Dean, are you alright?”

Dean snapped out of his daze. Oh god, this was so _wrong_. Here he was, fantasizing about a guy he’d just met, while said guy was simply trying to be friendly, and possibly straight as a ruler.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” He hastily apologized. “I’m good, I just got a little… _distracted._ What were you saying?”

Castiel didn’t look offended in the least when he repeated his question. “I asked whom it was you were waiting for tonight. Only if you don’t mind sharing, of course…”

Ah, at least that was a simple question, requiring not too much brain activity.

“It’s fine.” Dean assured his new friend. “My brother’s girlfriend set me up for a blind date, but I think they backed out for whatever reason. I swear, Jess means well, but she can be a bit naïve at times.”

If Dean didn’t know better, he could swear that Castiel’s jaw was slowly dropping. Three seconds later, Cas was openly _gaping_ at him, confirming that Dean had been right.

For the first time in hours, things got a little weird between the two of them. Dean tried to cut through the sudden tension by carrying on the conversation.

“So who were you supposed to meet, Cas?”

Castiel stared some more, eyes wide and almost frightened, before a single word fell from his mouth in a whisper, almost too quiet to be heard over the noises that the other guests were making.

“ _You…_ ”

Dean was certain he must’ve heard wrong. “I’m sorry, _what_?”

Eyes troubled, Castiel almost anxiously played with his empty wine glass. Dean hadn’t seen him like that before, and it made Dean anxious as well.

“Dean…” He finally muttered. “We’ve talked about many things, but we never discussed our jobs… I am a _doctor,_ and Jessica is one of the nurses that I often work with. She and I have become quite close, otherwise I wouldn’t have gone along with this blind date idea to begin with. But seeing as you clearly stated that you were waiting for a _female_ , I assumed that you were not my date.”

This time around, it was Dean gawking.

Castiel was _his_ blind date. Jess had picked this guy, thinking that Dean would like him. Apparently, Jess knew a lot more than she had ever let on, because Dean had never explicitly talked to anyone about his less-than-straight sexuality.

“I fully understand if this makes you uncomfortable, you were expecting a woman, there must have been some sort of misunderstanding… Jessica would never hurt someone on purpose and-”

Dean shut Castiel up by reaching over the table and grabbing Cas’ hand, prying it away from the empty glass and giving it a firm squeeze. He felt oddly relieved, unlike Cas who looked like he was about to run for the hills and never return. But Dean didn’t let go of Cas’ hand, making sure that no matter what, Cas couldn’t disappear on him.

“I’m so glad it’s you.” Dean blurted out his confession, the words flowing easily, because they were _true_. “I didn’t want you to be just my waiting buddy… I just… _I like you_ , Cas. And I want to see you again. Maybe you weren’t what I expected, but it doesn’t matter because you turned out to be so much _better_. I loved our date, even if I didn’t know it was a date.”

It took a few seconds to sink in, but then Castiel grinned. It was the very smile that Dean had fallen in love with when he’d first seen it.

“I see…” Castiel mused out loud, a mischievous spark in his eyes. “So does this mean that you will give me a ride home and that there’s a chance of us kissing at my front door?”

Dean shook his head, teasing his hot date right back, feeling so much lighter now. “Nah… If it’s up to me, we’ll be making out in the car _before_ we even make it to your apartment.”

When Castiel’s eyes darkened and his grip on Dean’s hand tightened, Dean knew that he had hit the jackpot. He made a mental note to buy Jess a very expensive thank-you-present first thing tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
